


Drunk in Love

by froggbones



Series: Love me Tender [1]
Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Kuzupeko - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, drinking but legal, my kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggbones/pseuds/froggbones
Summary: When Fuyuhiko has a little too much to drink at a class party, Peko has no choice but to take care of him. Unfortunately for her, he's a bit of a handful, and by the end of the night she's pretty speechless. This isn't something she signed up for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping because I have school, but here I am writing fluff at one in the morning.

The last thing Peko expected to be doing tonight was assisting her drunken best friend stagger home to his cottage from a class party. Sure enough, however, here she was.

"Fuyuhiko," sighed the swordswoman, "I did tell you to drink responsibly, didn't I?"

"Probably.. I can't remember," the intoxicated blond responded with a small chuckle. "I thought you meant drink enough to get a response. Ya know.. Responsibly..."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"You don't make any sense!"

Peko shook her head and said, "I'm sorry. How many cups did you drink?"

"I dunno. I lost track after five."

"Oh my God." Peko didn't appear very happy, but she knew she couldn't scold him while he was drunk. She'd have to wait for him to sober up the next morning, or maybe even the day after. That in mind, it wouldn't be very soon. She'd be lucky if she didn't need to get Mikan involved. "For someone so strict on rules, you really do let loose."

Fuyuhiko scoffed and another small laugh escaped his lips. Peko had to try to avoid looking at him. She felt bad about his condition, but she couldn't help admiring his handsome smile, even when he was out of his right mind. "Jeez, Peko, chill out. We're old enough to drink! At least, I think we are." The boy started counting on his fingers. "How old are we again?"

"Twenty-two," Peko reassured calmly.

"See, I told ya! You're the one who needs to let loose. Quit bein' a loser."

Peko rolled her eyes and helped steady her friend as he stumbled again. "If I did, who would take care of you when you're incapable of doing so yourself?"

"Hell if I know," Fuyuhiko said with a grin. "But.. But. But." The boy did a weird thing with his index finger, as if he were trying to point at something. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"You can't stand."

"Standing's for chumps."

"Okay.. I'll remember that."

The two travelled in silence for a solid few minutes, Peko more dragging her friend now than helping him. He had just about given up, and he was absolutely exhausted and wasted. It wasn't until the cottages began to come into view that he spoke up again. "Hey.. Peko.. Pek.. My main girl..."

Peko made a face. "Yes?"

"Hear me out.. I mean, like, actually listen.. Do you think.. Do you think Gundham's hamsters wear pajamas to bed?"

"What?"

"'Cause like.. I think they do."

"Fuyuhiko-"

"Shh! You gotta answer the question, dude!"

"I.. I don't know," Peko answered honestly, actually pondering the question at hand. Did Gundham's hamsters wear pajamas to bed? "I really don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Man, okay. You're no fun."

"I'm sorry."

"Holy shit, I'm really fuckin' tired."

"We're almost at your cottage. You can sleep there. Are you thirsty? Perhaps I could get you some water."

"How about another shot?"

"I think you may have already had a bit too many. Maybe some juice.."

"Juice?! I ain't no damn child, Peko!"

"R-Right, sorry," the girl stuttered quietly. "How about I, um.. How about I mix some alcohol with juice? Will you drink that?" Of course, she wouldn't really do it, but she needed a way to get the boy to calm down and rehydrate.

"Hell fuckin' yeah!"

"Okay.. Good. Let's just focus on getting back, and-" She stopped suddenly as she felt something in her hand. It was warm and soft. Upon looking down, she realized it was another hand. "What are you doing?" she asked hesitantly, her voice soft and curious.

"Ya know.. You look really pretty in the dark."

Peko didn't know how to take this. "I.. Thank you..?" It didn't sound like much of a compliment, but coming from him in such a drunken state, it meant a lot.

"I mean, like.. The moon really brings out your eyes."

"Er.. Thank you, Fuyuhiko. We're just about at your cottage now, so you can-"

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?"

"I.. Well.. Not until right now, actually, but-"

"Because I think you are really fuckin' pretty."

Peko glanced at the yakuza but looked away quite quickly. She could already feel a faint blush creeping onto her face, and she really hoped he couldn't see it. "Thank you." Her face grew even hotter as she felt his head against her shoulder. "What are you doing?" she questioned again, this time less confused than before.

"God damn, I really like you."

Peko's heart majorly skipped a beat. "What?" she asked, her tone clearly shocked. She didn't want to get her hopes up. She knew he was drunk and was saying anything he could think of. Though, out of everything she had expected to come out of his mouth, that was not one.

"Didn't ya hear me, Peko-Peko? I like you."

"I really think you need sleep."

"I'll sleep if you promise to stay with me."

"I have to stay with you to make sure you don't do anything dangerous. You're really tired, you're rambling on about things you don't mean."

"I do mean them!" complained the blond gangster. "You don't believe me?!" By now the two had stopped outside of his cottage.

"I just think you need to rest, Fuyuhiko. Honest."

Fuyuhiko narrowed his single good eye and said, "After everything we've been through."

"Fuyuhiko, please."

"No, no, I see how it is! You don't trust me!"

"What? It's not that! You're just highly intoxicated and you're spouting things that you don't mean!"

At that, the drunk young man grunted as a protest and turned her chin to face him. He didn't wait for her to say anything else as he surged forward and met her lips with his own. The young woman's dark eyes widened with surprise at the sudden action, and she didn't know how to respond. She decided not to and ended up giving in. Peko silently closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss until it was finally broken. She stared wordlessly, her expression and flushed face saying enough.

"Well? Do ya believe me now?" asked Fuyuhiko, almost impatiently.

Peko blinked, unsure of how to respond. "I.. I think so."

"Good. It's about damn time. You really are stubborn, you know?"

"Sorry."

"Quit apologizin', will you? Jeez, you don't need to be sorry for everything."

"Okay." Peko was still in shock about what had just happened. Did that really happen? She needed somebody to pinch her. Instead, she decided to open the door to the cottage. "Look, we're home. You can sleep now. Would you like me to help you change?"

"Nah," the intoxicated male said. "I'm not gonna change."

"Alright." Peko slowly helped the boy inside and sat him on his bed. She had decided to try to forget about the kiss they had shared only moments ago. Fuyuhiko, on the other hand, had different plans.

"Hey, Peko?"

"Hm?"

"What'd you think of that?"

"Think of what?"

"Ya know.. Outside."

"O-Oh. I.. It was nice."

"Nice, huh? So you like me back?"

"Wh-What?"

"I fuckin' told you, didn't I?! God, you forget so easily! I like you!"

"You.. You don't mean that."

"Ugh! Yeah, I do! I wouldn't have fuckin' kissed you!"

"I.. Oh."

Fuyuhiko folded his arms and stared her down. "So? What did you think?"

"I just told you. It was nice. I.. I think I enjoyed it."

"You think?"

"I.. Yes."

"So, what? You like me back?"

"Well, I-"

"Cause it would only make sense, if you liked the kiss that much. I mean, we could try it again if you're having trouble making up your mind."

Peko shook her head, stunned by his sudden behavior. "Fuyuhiko, please just rest. You've had a long day. I don't think this is something to be discussed now. Maybe later. I ask that you sleep."

The boy groaned and grumbled, "Yeah, fine. Whatever." He lay down on his back and stared up at the ceiling. "This doesn't change anything. I still like you."

Peko's heart skipped another beat. Yes, this was real. She knew that. She also knew that he would wake up the next morning with a killer hangover and he probably wouldn't remember anything. She knew it was going to be a very long and complicated story once he was better. She knew there would be awkward tension. Right now, though, she didn't mind. She wanted to live in the moment, no matter how drunk he was. "Yes, I know. Please sleep. I will be here if you need me."

"Don't leave."

"I wouldn't think of it."

Fuyuhiko flashed her another handsome grin and gave her pale, cold hand a tight squeeze. "Night-night, Pek.."

"Goodnight, Fuyuhiko."

It didn't take long for the boy to fall asleep. Peko watched him for a long time, a small smile forming at the corner of her own lips. Her blush hadn't faded much, and she hadn't let go of his hand. Giving it a gentle kiss, the girl whispered against his skin, "I really like you too."


End file.
